


One Word: Good.

by rubbishfromAlice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Slash, Steo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbishfromAlice/pseuds/rubbishfromAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened between Theo and Stiles if Parrish hadn't shown up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Word: Good.

**Author's Note:**

> episode 7 had me Steo af like don't tell me there was no sexual tension in that jeep ok.

"One word..good." Stiles spoke the words like they were dirty on his tongue. He felt Theos eyes burning the side of his face and he clenched his jaw.

Theo had gotten to him. He was beneath his skin and burrowing deeper. He'd sat there trying to justify what Stiles had done, tried to make him think it was okay when it wasn't. Stiles had killed someone, no one could convince what he'd done was right. 

But he already had. His words seeped through Stiles' brain like burning lava, changing and corrupting everything Stiles thought he knew. 

It had felt good though. The adrenaline pumping through his veins as he desperately fought to evade Donovan in the library, the rush he felt when he pulled that pin from the scaffolding and let the metal bars plummet beneath him, and the ice cold chill that spread through his body as he was met with the fatal silence that followed. When he looked down and saw Donovan staring up at him with those lifeless eyes, the blood covering his face and the pole sticking out grotesquely from his chest, Stiles had felt relief.

He was relieved to know he was safe, to know the threat had been neutralised. As he examined Donovan's body he was overcome with emotion. He should feel guilt, remorse, he should feel fear and grief, but he didn't. He felt victorious. He felt alive. He had fought and come out on top and that was exhilarating. 

It scared him. He had taken someone's life and he felt proud, it was wrong, it wasn't him. But it must be, right?

So he panicked. He fought with himself about what to do. Should he try and help him? Should he call the police? Should he call Scott? Truth be told he didn't want to do any of that. He wanted to leave with his head held high, safe in the knowledge that he had won. 

But Theo had seen him. Theo knew his secret. And Theo understood. He knew what it meant to fight for your survival and he knew how it felt to be the victor. 

"It should." Theo's words interrupted Stiles' thoughts, and he looked over to the wolf and found him smirking. Stiles wanted to rip that smile off his face, he wanted to scream at him to get out of his head, to just leave him alone. Theo was speaking again before Stiles could react.  
"I heard the fight. I smelt your fear and Donovan's bloodlust. He would have killed you Stiles, but you fought back. You're a survivor, like me." Stiles listened to Theo carefully, watched his mouth move around the words.

"I'm not like you." Stiles mumbled, finally tearing his eyes from Theo's face and looking down at his hands. He couldn't be like Theo, he wouldn't. 

He heard Theo let out a breathy laugh before before leaning over the seat and staring at Stiles, that stupid smirk still on his face.

"But you are, and you know it." His breath was hot against Stiles' neck as he whispered the words against his skin, teasing and taunting. Stiles turned to look at him and found their faces nearly touching. Theo's eyes scanned over every inch of Stiles' face, from his hair to his eyes to his nose until finally they rested on his lips. The air got thick around then as Stiles felt his cheeks heat up beneath the boys gaze. 

Theo leaned forward and pressed him lips to Stiles' firmly, his eyes squeezing shut as he held his position. Stiles' jumped at the contact but stayed frozen. Theos lips moved against his and he jerked backwards and stared at Theo questioningly. Theo was looking back at him without a hint of shame or embarrassment, instead that confident smirk was back and it made Stiles furious. 

Stiles grabbed the back of Theo's neck and pulled him in, holding him in place just before their lips touched. Their foreheads rested against each other as Stiles debated what to do in his head. He gripped Theo's neck tighter and closed his eyes. This kid frustrated him so fucking much he just wanted to slap him across the face.

Without another thought Stiles crashed their lips together, his fingers scraping against Theo's neck as he brought his other hand up the grip his jaw. Theo reacted accordingly. He began to push against Stiles, backing him against the door while he manoeuvred his way out of his own seat. His hand fell against the glass of the door window and found it damp with condensation. He kept himself balanced with that hand as the other knotted into Stiles t-shirt.

Stiles trapped Theo's bottom lip between his teeth, evoking a groan from the wolf. Theo sat himself down with his legs bordering Stiles' hips, his back pressing uncomfortably against the steering wheel. 

He removed his hoodie in one swift motion, keep his lips interlocked with Stiles'. He gripped Stiles' headrest and moved his hips against Stiles' jeans. Stiles brought his hands down to Theo's waist and squeezed, guiding him as he moved against him. 

Theo pulled away and began pressing his lips down Stile's jaws, nipping and licking at his pale skin. He caught Stiles' earlobe between his teeth and sucked hard. Stiles moaned and let his head fall backwards, giving Theo easy access to his untouched neck. Theo ran his tongue down Stiles' throat until he reached the dip of his collarbone. He kissed and sucked the flesh, thriving off the sighs and rasps coming from Stiles' mouth. 

Theo loved watched the red marks tainting the white flesh. He loved that Stiles would have to carry them with him for days, wanting to hide them from the pack like a dirty secret. And he loved how Stiles could never do the same for him. Stiles could bite and suck and bruise all he wanted, but his marks would never last long enough for anyone to see. 

Stiles slid his hands down Theos sides and cupped his ass, squeezing and guiding his lower body as he made Theo grind against him. They could feel each other perfectly. Aching and ready. It drove Stiles insane that Theo was doing this to him, that Theo was making him feel this way, but he grew harder as he felt Theo reacting to him in the same way. 

Their position became uncomfortable, and Stiles grabbed Theos chin and pulled him away from his neck. Theo frowned at him, but Stiles just pushed him away, but not to the passenger side, but to the back seat, which was still small and cramped, it was more spacious than this. 

Theo let himself fall backwards between the two front chairs and onto the couch like back seat. He stared up at Stiles as he followed after him, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he looked down at Theo sprawled out before him. 

"Shirt." He mumbled, pulling his own t-shirt up and over his head. Theo barely had the material past his face before Stiles was back on his. Their skin collided in a hot mess as they moved together. Stiles ran his hands down Theo's chest, over his taut abdomen and back up to grip his neck, his nails leaving scratched trailing across Theo's torso. Theo wrapped his arms around Stile's back and held him closer, dipping his fingers into his skin desperately. 

Their breathing became rapid and heavy as their lips slammed together. Theo's tongue ran against Stile's lips several times until Stiles finally obliged and let him in. Their tongues met together and fought for dominance. Their teeth were clashing as their kiss became messy. They breathed in each others hot air as they clung to each other desperately. 

Theo's hands disappeared between them as he began to work Stiles' belt off, pulling at it impatiently until he could finally get at Stiles' jeans. He fiddled with the buttons and pulled the zipper down eagerly, and Stiles tensed as Theo played the the band of his boxers. They stopped kissing for a moment and Stiles looked down to whether Theo's hands were waiting for permission. Sensing Stiles' hesitation, Theo instead brought his hands around Stiles' waist and cupped his ass through his boxers. Stiles smiled to himself and moved his crotch against the rough material of Theo's jeans. 

Theo moaned and swore under his breath, his head hitting the seat as he let Stiles work himself against him. He squeezed and pushed against the firm flesh of Stiles' ass, encouraging him to go harder and faster. Stiles rested his head against Theo's chest, he could feel himself getting close so he stopped moving and sat up. Theo missed the warmth of his body and looked at him in confusion. Stiles simply pulled his jeans off and reached forward to undo Theo's pants. Theo helped him until they were both pressed against each other, their trousers discarded on the floor and their cocks only being separated by thin material. 

Theo again reached for Stiles' boxers, an intense need to see Stiles completely overwhelmed him. Stiles looked into Theo's eyes and nodded a little, giving him permission to pull away the material. Theo only pulled the boxers a little, just enough for Stiles' length to be exposed. Theo looked at it, rock hard and red, pre-cum dribbling from the tip. Stiles let out a shaky breath as the air hit him.

All at one, Theo took Stiles in his mouth eagerly. Stiles tensed and braced himself, one hand holding himself up by Theo's head and the other gripping the headrest beside him. The warmth of Theo's mouth made him whimper slightly, and Theo smiled around him, bobbing his head ever so slightly. His tongue worked like magic. Travelling from the base all the way to the head, before his lips were around him again. He brought one hand around the base of Stiles' length and moved it up and down the slick length in time with the movement of his head.

Stiles looked down and saw Theo palming himself through his boxers, and he reached down and slapped his hand away. He pulled Theo's cock from his boxers and held it firmly in his hand. Theo moaned at the touch, sending vibrations through Stiles' body. As Stiles jerked his hand quickly he could feel Liam tensing beneath him. As he felt himself get closer he quickened his pace, going faster and squeezing harder.

"Stiles-" The sound of Theo's wrecked voice whispering his name sent Stiles over the edge. Stiles came as Theo held is pulsing cock in his hand, his cum flowing out onto Theo's chin and dripping down to his chest.

The sound of Stiles' choked moans did it for Theo and he came with his teeth buried in his bottom lip, muffling his moans. His cum splattered between the two of them, landing on both his and Stiles' stomachs.

The were still for a minute before Stiles moved away from Theo. He grabbed his hoodie which he'd thrown back there earlier and began to wipe the two of them down. As they sat up they pulled their boxer back on and made to get their trousers. The silence between them wasn't awkward, which was surprising. Instead Stiles felt more comfortable with Theo than he ever had before.  
They fumbled to get back into their respective seats at the front of the car, each of them pulling their t-shirts back over their heads. After a minute Stiles finally spoke.

"Doesn't mean I trust you." His voice was relaxed and almost playful. Theo smiled at him and leaned his head against the window.

"I'd expect nothing less." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that somewhere there's a misprint where I've written Liams name, sorry!


End file.
